1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch connecting structure in which a switch, such as a push-button switch, is directly connected to a bus bar formed on an insulated base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, in order to connect a switch with a circuit on an insulated base, the switch and circuit were connected by inserting the female connector of a lead wire, of which one end was soldered to the circuit on the insulated base, onto a lead plate of a switch attached to an attached body such as a panel. In the switch connecting structure of the prior art as described above, the number of work processes was large due to having a process in which the switch is mounted to the attached body, and a process in which the female connector connected with the lead of the switch is soldered to an insulated base by means of a lead wire. This resulted in requiring additional time for assembly as well as contributing to increased labor costs.